


Father's Plan

by angery_afton



Series: Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Arguing, Child Loss, Gen, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angery_afton/pseuds/angery_afton
Summary: Following their devastating loss, Eyiesha tries to reach a reclusive William... but is she ready to know what he's been doing?





	Father's Plan

After a minute or two, Eyiesha collected herself, finally pushing open the door to the basement. She flipped the switch - nothing. It was then her fingers grazed a metallic edge, and she realized the panel had been taken off, the wire inside cut deliberately. Inhaling sharply, she descended the stairs and entered darkness. She was tired - tired of the hiding. _If he wasn’t in the garage, he had to be here._

It didn’t take long to find him. Once her eyes had adjusted, she saw the armchair, his hand dangling limply by the wrist. She made every step heard, stopping just shy of the armrest. A smell arose, one of sweat and grime. 

“Will.” She said coldly. 

No response. Every moment that passed, she felt herself grow angrier and angrier.

“How do you expect to go on like this?”

Her name escaped his lips, and it was heartbreaking to hear. His voice strained and cracked as if he had been long dead. William slowly rose from the chair, his long, unkempt hair swaying as he turned to face his wife. Her eyes widened, tracing his baggy, wrinkled shirt all the way to the shadows of his sunken face. She felt the tears welling. 

“This… is _insane!_” She stammered, her voice cracking. “What you’re doing isn’t helping! He needs you, William, and every day you spend down here doesn’t solve a thing!”

“I know.” William whispered.

“You know damn well it was an accident!” 

“I do.” 

A silence fell over them. Eyiesha felt the rage die down, and as she got closer to him, she could see that, he too, had been crying.

“It’s my fault.” He hissed through his teeth, his head slumped forward. She motioned to embrace him, but she froze dead when he let out a grim chuckle.

“But you’re wrong about what I’ve been doing.” He spoke through a smile. “I can’t believe I’ve kept it a secret for this long.”

“Will…?”

“I've done something _incredible._”


End file.
